Mind codes
by Animefreak2000
Summary: SEQUEL TO MIND MESSAGES! After comforting Mikan, Koko and her become closer than before. After a horrible accident including a certain cheat and his girlfriend, what will happen between these two? Will Mikan ever forgive Natsume? Chapter 2 up! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've been asked to continue this and I have got positive feedbacks from my poll! So here it is!

DUN, DUN, DUN!

CHAPTER 2 OF MIND MESSAGES!

I would like to thank you for all the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE! Or any food or movies mentioned in this chapter of anything else except the plot!

ENJOY ~!

!~!

Koko P.O.V.

I groaned as my alarm clock rang into my unexpecting ears. I tumbled out of my bed and made my way into the bathroom. After doing my normal routine, I got ready to leave when my phone beeped.

_New text message from Kitsuneme (2)_

My eyebrows furrowed, Kitsu never texts this early in the morning. Heck, he shouldn't even be awake yet!

_From: Kitsuneme_

_At: 7:43 AM_

_Koko, meet me at the usual spot, code: orange!_

I immediately ran out of my door, code: orange meant it was serious and it was about HER! It's been a seven weeks now since Mikan and Natsume broke up and Kitsu and I had been helping her out since then. Whenever he was near, one of us (Kitsu, Mochu, Imai, Anna, Nonoko, Perms and me) would either get her away or take her mind off it. Ruka stuck up for Hyuuga of course, it was his best friend after all. There was times where he would try knocking some sense into Hyuuga. While I was running to our usual meet up, I read the other text.

_From: Kitsuneme_

_At: 7: 45 AM_

_Luna cornered M, I can't stop her, and she keeps saying Natsume was just using her as a cover up, CODE: AUBURN! _

Oh God! Code; Auburn meant Mikan was hurt. These are all the codes we have.

Code: Orange: something serious needs to be talked about.

Code: Auburn: Mikan has been hurt.

Code: Yellow: Luna and Natsume are near.

Code: Red: Just Natsume.

Code: Blue: Just Luna.

Code: Green: Mikan needs to have a movie marathon NOW!

Code: Purple: Mikan needs time with Imai.

Code: Pink: Mikan needs girl time.

Code: Gold: Mikan needs Koko. (A.K.A. ME!)

Of course Mikan knew none of this…that would be awkward….

I arrived to our group meet up spot, the school roof. Kitsu was trying to pull Luna and two other girls of Mikan but as soon as he got one off, the others had jumped on her again. I had met up with Imai, Perms and Mochu in the hall so they were beside me right now. My vision turned red. Perms and Imai were already on Luna and her posse. Mochu was helping an extremely bruised Kitsu who had scratches on his face. I growled and jumped on the girls pushing them off Mikan and I let the girls take it from there. Mikan was on the ground, eyes wide and her face was covered in bruises, scratches and blood. "Jeez Mi, why do they do this to you?" I mumbled. "She thinks Natsume still has me as a 'bit on the side'." She whispered. Before I could reply she was speaking again. "Was that all I ever was? A 'bit on the side'?" Mikan murmured. "Mi, we all know he loved you so, so much, but he was an idiot who decided that he wanted her instead of you," I whispered gently. "Luna, time to go," A husky voice muttered. I spun around to see Hyuuga at the doorway of the roof; he didn't seem to see Mikan and me as we were out of his eye line. "Natsume! Darling! We were just sorting some _business!" _Koizumi giggled sweetly and hugged Hyuuga. Hyuuga suddenly looked at us and his eyes widened. Everyone could clearly see that he wanted to come over. My eyes narrowed to slits, he still loved her…but why was he was he with her? "Let's go," He muttered and walked off, Luna and co. following. Mikan shakily stood up and ended up falling into me. "Can someone carry her?" Anna who had arrived around five minutes ago. Imai glanced at me and nodded slightly. I scooped her up in my arms and made sure she wasn't uncomfortable. She was blushing lightly and her eyes were closed. "Does this hurt?" I asked. "It hurts everywhere," Mikan growled lightly. I frowned. "Sorry, it'll only hurt for a bit," I whispered and began the walk to the nurses office. Imai, Mochu, a bruised Kitsu and Perms followed, the rest went to inform the teachers. Mochu was helping Kitsu walk along. "Do I want to know what she said?" I muttered as we arrived. "Nope," Was Mikan's blunt reply. "Hello, ca- OH! Get her onto the bed now!" The nurse ordered and grabbed her supplies. It took a while to bandage her up as she had a black eye, two deeps cuts and plenty of scratches, her arm had been badly bruised and was bandaged. Kitsu wasn't that much better with a black eye and plenty of scratches. "I'll sort it out with the principal, you just take it easy for today, Sakura-san I would advise you to not go to classes for today! Neme-kun I would also advise you to rest for today! Maybe try tomorrow but leave if you must," The nurse explained as she wrote some ointments down on a piece of paper and two sick-leave notes. Everyone said thanks and left the nurses office. Permy and Mochu went and told the rest of the group how they were. Imai was walking beside me as I was carrying Mikan. Kitsu was limping beside us. "I think I can walk thank you very much!" Mikan pouted, her eyes were drooping. "If he does you with either fall asleep or break your leg, Baka!" Imai sighed. _Plus, I like holding you._ Did I just think that?….I really need to stop this. She doesn't love me! She can't love me! If she ever did, she still needs to get over Hyuuga." I need to finish a few inventions so I'll visit you later, Yome, look after her." Imai murmured and walked off. I didn't even realize we were outside her room. "I'll be in my room." Kitsu mumbled and limped off. Mikan was now a special star because of her bravery when the war was going on, everyone else was up a star level. I was now a two star (?). So was Kitsu. "Be careful! And thank you!" Mikan managed to choke out before her eyes fluttered close. "I never knew I would see the day where Kokoryome is in love!" Kitsu chuckled as he walked off. I smiled and pushed Mikan's door open. Her walls were painted a soft pastel orange and her curtains where white with orange polka dots. She had a fluffy white carpet on her dark wooden floor. She had dark wooden dresser and wardrobe and make up dresser. She had a double bed that had white covers with pink and blue sakura petals on it with blue and pink pillows. I couldn't help but notice a box of pictures and male clothing in the corner. I gently lay her under her bed sheets. Her eyes opened slightly. "I'll be back soon," I whispered and propped her pillows so she could be more comfortable. "I'm just going to get some breakfast for both of us," I whispered as if she would break if I spoke any louder. She mumbled a quiet 'Okay' and her eyes fluttered closed again. I was also going to give Kitsu a quick visit as well. I made my way down to the cafeteria, it was now nearly lunch time so they should be getting ready.

'_I wonder what homework we have.' _

'_I FORGOT MY MATHS HOMEWORK!'_

'_I am so angry at Natsume right now!'_

My head snapped at the last thought and I found myself looking up at Ruka. Ruka seemed to notice me. "How's Sakura!?" Ruka immediately asked. "Why don't you ask that best friend of yours?" I growled and frowned. I know it had nothing to do with him but I couldn't help it. " I'm trying to knock sense into him! H-i-wh- Is Sakura badly hurt?" Ruka blurted out. " Black eye, swollen nose, possibly sprained wrist and two deep cuts," I explained briefly before walking off. The cafeteria had only a few people as the bell had only rung a couple of minutes ago. "Can I have a bacon and cheese sandwich, three bottles of water and two cheese burgers please? Oh and make that to go please!" I asked as I got to the front of the small cue. "Here you go and here is your napkins," The dinner lady smiled and handed me my order. I thanked her and carefully made my way out of the cafeteria. I made my first stop outside of Kitsu's room and knocked before walking in. He was lying on his bed texting on his phone. "Hey Kits, you ok?" I asked and lay his cheese burger and water on his desk. His room wasn't much different to mine, cream walls, light brown floors and wardrobe, Xbox in the corner with piles of games and homework and other things sprawled on the desk. "A bit battered but I'm alright, Mikan?" He questioned. "She seems pretty battered herself, she's sleeping now though," I muttered. "Got you some food and drink, text if you need anything." I said and left Kits to relax. It only took 5 minutes to get to Mikan's room so when I arrived, I opened the door gently so I wouldn't wake her. The lights were on and the curtains were closed, they weren't a while ago! I looked around to see no one was in bed. I glanced to the left to see Mikan standing there in her undergarments pulling a shirt over her head. WAIT! WHAT! "OH MY HOWALON! KOKO!" Mikan screeched and ran into the bathroom. I flushed crimson, ran out and slammed the door.

Did that just happen?

Did I just see that?!

I am sooooooo gonna get killed! By Imai, Perms, Anna ,Nonoko….

She is beautiful though….SHIT! BAD THOUGHTS!

'… . .' I mentally sighed.

"Umm, It's okay to come in now" Mikan's voice called through the door. I gulped and opened her door. Mikan was now sitting on her bed in a black and pink night dress with fluffy socks, her hair in a messy bun. "Umm…I got food…" I mumbled and handed her the bag and the other two water bottles. "Umm, yeah thanks!" She muttered back. She carefully took the bacon and cheese sandwich out and began munching away on it. 'Idiot, apologize! Or should I just crack a joke? Nah, apologize….' I had a small mental battle with myself. "Sorry for…um you know walking in… "I trailed off. I am such an idiot. "OH! It's alright, it was an accident!" Mikan giggled and gave a small smile. That's why I liked being friends with Mikan; it was always a comfortable atmosphere, even if something awkward happened. "Koko~" Mikan said in a sing song voice. "Movie marathon?" I chuckled darkly with a smirk. " Movie marathon!" Mikan confirmed with a smirk. I slid my way over to her couch and switched her TV on. I turned around to see Mikan limping over. I smiled softly and ran over and scooped her up and laid her down on the couch, she was giggling the entire way. "You pick a movie, I'll get popcorn!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. I searched her cupboards and got as much junk food I could find. I ended up with two packets of Galaxy bars (4 bars per packet) a pot of Ben a Jerry's ice cream ( Brownie fudge) 3 bags of Hula Hoops, Skittles, Minstrels, M&amp;M's and Jelly Babies. Everything but popcorn…oh….we ate the last 7 packets last week (Imai,Mikan,Perms,Anna,Nonoko,Mochu,Kitsu,Tsubasa-senpai,Misaki-senpai and myself) Exiting the kitchen with everything but popcorn, I dumped it all on the coffee table in front of the TV. Mikan was cuddled up on the couch covered in blankets. There was a pile of DVD's in her hands. "Which one first?" I asked. Mikan smirked and handed me a DVD. I looked at the cover to see it was no other than '_Frozen!'_. I sighed but put it on nonetheless.

A movie called FROZEN later!

POV:

I was about to put _'Need for Speed' _on and Mikan was singing 'Let it go' at the top of her lungs. " CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE~!" Mikan sang. Cute. It was only 3 pm and we still had another 8 movies we wanted to watch.

(After another 2 movies)

It was now nearly 6 pm and I was surprised the rest of the group hadn't barged in yet. I heard a quiet beep and turned my head to see Mikan glaring at her phone. "What is it?" I asked. "N-nothing…" Mikan stuttered out and hid phone. "Mikan….Sakura…..Tell….me!" I growled. "It's Ruka and Natsume," Mikan sighed and handed me her phone.

_From: Ruka Nogi_

_At: 5:50 PM_

_Are you alright Sakura? I heard what happened! _

_Message me back please,_

_~R.N_

_{~}_

_From: Ruka Nogi_

_At: :5:54 PM_

_Sakura…I'll try keep Natsume away from you…and Koizumi._

_~R.N_

_{~}  
From: Ruka Nogi_

_At:5:56 PM_

_Natsume's mad at Koizumi…He wants to see you..Just to let you know, Koizumi's telling him that you started it,_

_~R.N_

_{~}_

_From: Hyuuga _

_At: 5:57 PM_

_Stay away from Luna._

_{~} _

Another one beeped onto her phone.

_From: Hyuuga_

_At: 5:57 PM_

_Don't you dare even lay one of your jealous fingers on either of us._

Was he serious? Her jealous?

"Mikan?" I suddenly spoke. "Yes?" She quietly replied. "I think that we may need to show some people that you are not jealous and that you can survive without him," I muttered. "How do we do that exactly?" Mikan smirked and shuffled closer. "U-umm we-" I began. "Koko? Are you okay?" Mikan asked in a concerned voice.

MIKAN P.O.V.:

When Koko and I began getting close, I thought it was just brotherly and sisterly love. But Koko makes me feel something that no one has ever made me feel. I just feel…like I can be anything around him. We can both be silly, both be serious and we can both talk to each other! With Natsume it was just serious…all of the time. I'm being serious ALL OF THE FREAKING TIME! "Koko? Are you okay?" I asked and leaned in closer. Koko went a dark shade of red and then I realized how close we were, how close our lips are. Do you know what the funny thing is, with Koko around…I don't miss Natsume. I reeeeeeallly want to k-kiss him. What if he gets angry and it ruins our relationship? "Mikan…" He whispered in that oh-so-wonderful voice of his. He saw me naked…that didn't do anything to our relationship so if I do this it would make us even…! I sighed and gave into temptation.

Normal POV:

Mikan sighed and closed the gap. Koko's eyes widened but he soon melted into the kiss as well. His hands rested on the back of her neck as hers clutched his shirt. He gently asked for entrance with his tongue witch she gladly allowed. Mikan couldn't help but let a small moan escape as the kiss went from gentle to passionate. Unfortunately they did need to inhale oxygen so they broke away from the kiss, still hanging onto each other. "Wasn't expecting that," Koko whispered into her ear. "Neither was I!" Mikan giggled and buried her head into his shoulder. "I think we just found a way to make sure you are not jealous of Hyuuga." Koko chuckled and hugged her closer. "Tomorrow?" Mikan yawned. It was only 7: 30 but they both lay down on the couch and fell asleep

Next day (Friday) 7:30 AM

Mikan was feeling much better after a very good night sleep. She was still a bit stiff but could walk perfectly. Mikan's eyes fluttered open to find herself snuggled up on a warm chest. Wait…chest….that's not right! Her brain took a moment to process what was going on. "Hey M." A tired husky voice mumbled and the warmth under her moved. It then all hit her what had happened. "Um, mornin'" Mikan mumbled and blushed. "So are we still friends or…?" Mikan whispered. "Well Miss. Sakura I was hoping we might be able to be umm more than friends?" Koko coughed out with a tinted face. He was extremely worried she would say no. "Well Mr. Yome, I think I might like that!" Mikan giggled shyly. "Well then Mikan-koi, we must get ready to announce our new relationship!" Koko grinned boyishly as he said 'Koi'. He could now tell people that she was _his._ "Okay." Mikan squeaked and blushed like a tomato. " Let's go get ready then, I'll see you soon." Koko whispered and kissed her forehead. Mikan smiled and giggled as he left. She carefully got dressed, making sure not to hurt any of her bruises. She decided to put her hair half up and half down, using a white and red bow to keep it in place. She didn't put any make-up on, only a bit of lip gloss. Her heart was beating like mad and she couldn't stop smiling. Mikan slipped her school shoes on and waited for Koko to arrive. She wasn't waiting for long. "Hey," He breathlessly greeted. "Hey," Mikan smiled. "You sure you're alright to go to class?" Koko asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm fine!" Mikan sighed, grabbed his hand and started dragging him to class. He laughed and began running behind her. "Time?" Mikan asked. "7:50," Koko cheered. "NEW RECORD!" Mikan cheered and pushed the classroom door open. "Ohayo~!" Mikan shouted as she walked in,, Koko following. A few people greeted her back, most just waved. "Let's go, _babe." _Koko snickered and walked over to where they sat. Mikan sat beside Hotaru and then beside Hotaru was Sumire. Koko sat behind them beside Kitsu and Mochu. Natsume,Luna and Ruka sat at the back of the room on the other side. It was quiet for a few seconds before everyone turned stiff and looked at Koko and Mikan. "Mikan Sakura…did you just get called _babe_ by Kokoro Yome?" Sumire asked in a creepy voice while smiling even creepily. "Well Perms, yes. Yes I did," Koko smirked and leaned forward so his head was leaning on Mikan's shoulder. "Cue squealing in 5…4…3…2…1!" Mikan whispered so only Koko could hear. Of course as soon as she said one, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and few other girls Mikan spoke to squealed. "It's about time," Kitsuneme muttered and hit Koko on the back. "We have the most annoying yet supportive friends ever," Mikan sighed and pouted cutely. Koko smirked and kissed her cheek just as Naru walked in. "Mr. Yome please leave your PDA until after class!"

.

.

.

Maybe falling in love with Mikan Sakura isn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness or hatred?

Anime: Hey! I'm kind of sick of my name so I think I might change it, what do you guys think? ANYWAY! Thank you guys so so so so much for all your amazing reviews/Favourites and Follows, they were so supportive.

_**IMPORTANT: **_I was wondering if you guys would like a semi-long story of this KokoxMikan plotline? Or shall I keep doing these one-shots? Review with your answer please! And if it is a full length, do you want Mikan and Natsume to get back together or not? Thank you!

Here it is, the next instalment of the Mind Messages series! It also will be the last unless I do the long story!

Natsume and Luna sat under their Sakura tree. It was the first day of Spring break. "Ne!Ne! Natsu-kun!" Luna purred. "Hn." Natsume grunted and opened his eyes. "I'm just going to powder my nose!" Luna smiled and pecked his lips before running off. Did Natsume regret dating Luna? No. Did Natsume regret cheating on Mikan? Yes.

Natsume loved Mikan, he wasn't going to lie. But…she didn't give him that excitement that Luna gave him. Natsume just wished he had just broken up with her and not cheated. He just couldn't break Mikan's heart like that. He broke it more by cheating. "KOKO! Put me down!" Her voice echoed through his ears. He looked up to see Koko holding Mikan on his shoulders. She was happier than she had ever been with him. "Natsu! Come on, let's get lunch!" Luna yelled over to him. Natsume knew he had to somehow apologise to Mikan.

"Mikan,Koko! Over here!" Anna called as they walked into the cafeteria. "We were thinking we should all go to the beach tomorrow! As a group, we haven't done it in while!" Anna said. "Tomorrow? Yay!" Mikan cheered. "Remember that time when Mikan pushed Natsume in to the water-oh." Kitsu flushed red when he noticed half the table were shooting daggers at him. "Oh, that was fun." Mikan frowned sadly. "What's wrong Mikan?" Yuu asked. "It's just weird not having Natsume in the group, I'm not saying I wanna get back together with him…it's just I miss him." Mikan sighed and played with her soup. "Mikan…You do realise most people wouldn't forgive someone for cheating on them." Sumire said as if talking to a child. "I know… but Natsume does everything for a reason, even if it is stupid." Mikan replied. "Mikan, go talk to him. " Koko grinned. Most people would call him stupid for telling her to become friends with her ex but Mikan wasn't normal. "What?" Half of the table exclaimed. "It's obvious we all want him back here." Koko shrugged. Mikan smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and ran off. "You are both crazy." Sumire stated with a grin.

Mikan took a deep breath in before walking over to the table Natsume was sitting at. It consisted of Him, Luna, Youchi and a few people she didn't recognise by name. She exhaled before tapping his shoulder. "Wha-" He started before turning around and freezing. "Um hey. Can we talk?" Mikan muttered nervously. Natsume shared a look with Luna and she smiled. Not smirked, smiled. "I'll be back in a minute." He told her before standing up. They both walked to an abandoned table and sat down. It was an awkward silence for a while. "I'm sorry." He said after a while. "I know. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't love me anymore?" She asked quietly. "I always promised myself I would _never _hurt you. I kept trying to hide it and try make you hate me. I didn't want to do that to you and it got out of hand." Natsume explained. It made Mikan happy to know he tried so hard to keep her happy. "Koko will take care of you more then I would've of been able to." Ha said as if he was convincing himself. Mikan nodded. "Are you happy with Luna?" This was the one question she needed to know. Keeping Natsume happy was one of her main priorities. "Yeah. You and Koko?" Natsume replied/asked. "Very." Mikan smiled. "So Natsume. Guess we're both breaking up on friendly terms now." Mikan giggled and Natsume smiled softly. "Guess so. You do know Luna was forced to do that to you…she really wants to say sorry." Natsume said and Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Not to say what she did was right but if she wasn't there, it would've been worse." He quickly added. Mikan nodded and stood up. Without another word, they walked off. "Hey!" Both of them turned back around and called for the other. "We're all going to the beach tomorrow. You and Luna should come." Mikan yelled over to him. "Hm. I'll tell Luna. " He nodded and Luna walked over. "Um hi. I'm just going to say I'm sorry. For everything I have put you through. I just…I guess I thought you never really loved him but believe me I was wrong. I'm sorry okay? I was wondering if you and the rest of the girls…maybe wanted to come over to my dorm tonight and we could talk. Sort things out. I really want us to be friends." Luna said shyly, looking away from Mikan. "Thank you. For making him happy. I would like for us to be friends and I'll ask the girls." Mikan smiled and pulled her into a hug before running back to her friends.

As soon as she sat back down, Mikan was bombarded by her friends.

"Did it go well?"

"Are you guys friends again?"

"What did he say?"

"What did Luna say?"

"Are you okay?"  
Mikan giggled. "It went fine, we sorted everything out and decided we broke up on friendly terms. He explained why he did what he did and I forgave him. Luna asked if we could all have a group chat and sort things out." Mikan explained. Koko pulled Mikan close and kissed her head. "Only you would become friends with your ex and his girlfriend." He muttered with a chuckle. Mikan rolled her eyes and stared a conversation with Anna and Sumire. Making sure Mikan wasn't looking, he pulled out his phone and text the group.

To; _Kitsu, Yuu ,Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Imai_

From;_ Koko;_

Code White: Everything is gonna be okay :)

After sending that, he sent another one to Natsume.

To:_ Natsume_

From: _Koko_

I know you will kill me if I don't look after her.

Don't worry I will but I need you to do one thing for me.

Never lose her again. She needs you, as a friend or whatever.

He sent it without a second thought. Mikan's laugh interrupted his thinking. Yeah…everything was going to be fine.

His phone beeped.

To: _Koko_

From: _Natsume_

The thing is, you wouldn't ever hurt her.

As long as there was a smile on Mikan's face, everyone would be okay.

You likey? Huh? :) hope you did! Please Review and tell me what you thought, good or bad!


End file.
